Vampiric Nightmare
by PotterPhantomKitten
Summary: It's been 3 years since Bill's defeat, and the young Pines twins have returned to Gravity Falls for the summer. But things take a turn for the worse when Dipper is attacked by a vampire, slowly transforming into a creature of the night himself. But his new sensitivity to light isn't the hardest part—what's hardest is the fear he'll hurt everyone he cares about. T just to be safe.


**A/N: Hi everyone!**

 **I actually had been wanting to post this for a while now (RP my friend and I have been doing) but I never got the chance to. But now that I have a new computer, hopefully I'll be able to post and update things more often! :) Some might take longer than others depending on chapter length though (namely Intercom).**

 **Disclaimer: The Seer of Dreams (on the Mystery Shack forum) I don't own Gravity Falls.**

* * *

It had been 3 years since Bill's defeat, and summertime had just started yet /Dipper and Mabel were visiting gravity falls just like the years before, and decided to start it all off with a little exploring to see if anything new had shown up in the woods, as well as to check on any changes with the regular creatures.

Of course, the twins knew that sometimes what was considered "regular" in Gravity Falls was strange by most of the world's standards. What other place on Earth would have unicorns, gnomes, and zombies, with the townspeople more-or-less accustomed to it?

Gravity Falls may be strange, but to Dipper and Mabel it was like a second home.

Dipper carried a journal underneath the crook of his arm, pulling it out and flipping a bit through the pages. Though Grunkle Ford's original journals had been destroyed, Dipper had decided to follow in his footsteps and create a journal of his own. After all, someone had to document the oddities in Gravity Falls...

"Hey, Dipper!"

Dipper turned, broken from his thoughts to turn to his twin who was grinning broadly, her teeth now free of their braces as of last year. She pointed over past the trees to a small clearing, where the charred remains of a mailbox stood.

"Remember when you were using that mailbox to know the secrets of the universe?" Mabel asked. "And how I broke it by sending a video of me shoving gummy worms up my nose?"

Dipper couldn't help but laugh, though he recalled being very ticked off at Mabel at the time. Just when he had been so close to figuring out the secrets of the Journal's author, Mabel's antics had delayed the discovery for several weeks. "Yeah, I honestly never wanted to see a gummy worm again after that!"

Mabel smiled mischievously. "Maybe I'll do it again to—"

" _Mabel!_ "

"I'm joking, silly!" Mabel laughed, giving her brother a playful punch on the arm.

Dipper rubbed his arm from the force of the punch, but smiled all the same. He opened his mouth to make a witty retort, but stopped as he heard what sounded like a crack from the trees behind them.

The two turned and saw a pair of eyes glinting in a shadowy portion of the treetops. Dipper couldn't see who, or what, they belonged to, but they looked wild. And hungry.

Suddenly a man dropped down, landing on his feet. He grinned up at the two, flashing a pair of sharp fangs. "God, it's been so long since I've smelled someone so delicious." He hissed, pupils narrowing to slits. He crouched down, like an animal about to pounce.

Dipper instinctivly stepped in front of Mabel, picking up a stick as a weapon. True, it wasn't exactly much, but it was something. A stake was like a giant stick, right? And stakes could kill vampires... though as much as Dipper hated to admit, the stick didn't look like it could defend him from a lepricorn, let alone a man who was likely many times stronger than he or his twin. But if he had faced Bill's reign without so much as a stick at the age of 12, surely he could take on a threat like this. Right?

The man only laughed, not seeming intimidated in the slightest. "A stick?" he chuckled. "Young man, you really think you can seriously injure me with a stick? That's quite foolish."

"I wouldn't be so sure," Dipper said, narrowing his eyes, "I've faced a lot worse." Couldn't get much worse than Weirdmageddon.

"Maybe so, but you shouldn't underestimate me either," the man chided. He remained crouched, his fingers almost digging into the ground like claws. "I've been wandering these woods for quite a while looking for added nourishment... and I think you'll do nicely."

Dipper and Mabel gasped, both at the man's words and the sudden feocity with which he leapt at them. Dipper quickly tugged Mabel out of the way to prevent her from getting hurt, whacking the man in the face with the stick.

 _That oughta—!_

But Dipper's internal victory lasted no more than a second as the impact that would have at the very least stunned someone else barely seemed to phase the pale-skinned man. Not even a bruise. With lightning reflexes as Dipper raised the stick again, the man pinned Dipper to the ground with one hand and grabbed the stick with the other.

"Get off my brother you cat-eyed bloodsucker!" Mabel shouted, racing forward to help her twin and get them both out of there, coming at an angle that she hoped the man wouldn't be able to reach.

Unfortunately for her, the man noticed, sticking one arm out and whacking her with the stick, one foot slamming into her right as he sank his teeth into Dipper's neck.

Dipper screamed in pain, struggling underneath the man. He kicked and thrashed to no avail as the man pulled his fangs out then sank them in again in another spot, looking for a good juicy vein.

Mabel fell to the ground, the air knocked out of her. She pulled herself to her feet as quickly as she could and dove at him again, only to have the same results.

Dipper grit his teeth, trying to take the opportunity as the man knocked Mabel away to catch him off guard, but the man was clearly stronger than he looked. He frantically tried to recall everything he had read about vampires and their weaknesses, but for the moment he didn't have anything that could help him. He tried to shove the vampire's head away, but doing so only caused more pain, like forcibly trying to pull out an IV.

Dipper struggled as much as he could, though his movements began to slacken. Not only because he realized that kicking was only causing more pain to his neck, but he was beginning to feel weaker as the vampire punctured his vein, sucking blood from the wound.

And on top of that, he was starting to feel dizzy, like the sun was getting too bright...

"Hey Dracula! Get away from my brother!"

Dipper cried out as he felt a tugging force on his neck as Mabel had tried to tackle the vampire and ram the stick into his chest, but he realized that his twin unfortunately hadn't surprised the vampire at all—he had simply finished what he was doing, unfazed by Mabel's attempt as he tossed her aside, slamming her into a tree trunk and causing her to groan in pain as the stick clattered beside her.

The vampire then leered down at Dipper. "Your blood tastes just as good as it smells," he mused, his fangs glinting in the fading sunlight. "And you're a fighter. I may have some competition down the line."

Dipper struggled to stand, feeling dizzy as he did so as he raced to shield Mabel, not wanting the vampire to hurt her. "Don't you dare come near my sis—"

He stopped as the vampire started laughing.

"I think you are going to be the one who needs to stay away from your sister," the man said darkly. He stood, seeming almost to melt into the shadowy undergrowth as his cat-like eyes met Dipper's as Mabel rubbed her head. "I won't be the only bloodsucking monster roaming around here anymore..."

With those sinister parting words, he was gone, and a chill ran down Dipper's back.

Dipper didn't fully process what the vampire said, his first thought being to make sure his sister was alright. She had hit her head but not enough to cuase any serious damage. Other than that she seemed fine, just a little sore.

Dipper on the other hand was bleeding profusely from his neck wound, and felt rather dizzy from the blood loss. He helped Mabel up, but almost fell himself in the process.

"D- Dipper! Your neck!" She exclaimed. "We need to get you to a hospital!" She looked around, figuring out which why the shack was and leading her stumbling brother that way. If Grunkle Ford were here he might be able to help...

Despite her efforts to keep him awake, Dipper's eyes slowly began to close his weak voice babbling near nonsense even as Mabel tried desperately to keep him awake. Talking, tilting his neck up for support, all to no avail. As they neared the Mystery Shack, Dipper's gaze barely saw it as his eyes closed, his body more limp from exhaustion and blood loss. Trying not to drop her brother in shock, Mabel dragged him while keeping him as stable as she could, screaming for help and hoping soos and melody could hear.

"SOMEONE HELP!" Mabel shouted, at least thankful that the Mystery Shack was close but praying that someone would hear.

Fortunately, the door to the Shack burst open, Soos hurrying out followed by both Melody and Wendy almost instantly.

"Dudes!" Soos cried. "What's wro—"

"Dipper got bit by some vampire!" Mabel cried as her friends caught up. "And not the sparkly kind!"

As Melody, Wendy and Soos drew closer, their eyes widened in alarm at seeing the blood on Dipper's neck.

"Oh man, it looks like that vampire practically tore a chunk out of him!" Wendy exclaimed worriedly.

"We gotta get him to the hospital," Melody insisted as Soos managed to pick up Dipper from the ground, tilting his head to prevent more blood loss from occurring.

The others nodded in agreement, Melody hurriedly ushering everyone into her car where Soos carefully held Dipper. Mabel sat beside Soos in the backseat, a worried look on her face as she noticed her brother's skin grow more pale.

"Please be okay, Dipper," Mabel whispered softly to her twin. But she knew about two kinds of vampires—the dangerous kind and the sparkly vegetarian kind. And the one who had struck her brother down was definitely the former.

* * *

 **A/N: Yeah, next chapter we'll see what effects the vampire's attack had on Dipper. Read and review if you'd like!**


End file.
